Every Drop Of Your Love Is A Sacrafice
by YourRandomHero
Summary: It was love at first sight, for Jyrki. Can he make her love him? What about his terrible secret that is sure to drive any sane woman away? He killed her best friend, and she doesn’t even know it. Will she sacrafice everything for his love for her?
1. Prologue

Foreword:

This is a vampire story, and it may contain some terms and events that are cliché to vampire stories. But I can assure you that this plotline will have you captivated from the beginning of the first chapter.

It does revolve around two - three boys that are in bands.

The brother, Ville Valo, provides vocals for Finland's rising stars, HIM.

The leading romantic male, Jyrki, provides the vocals for Finland's also rising 69 Eyes, also known locally as the Helsinki Vampires.

The leading male's companion, Jussi, is the drummer for the 69 Eyes.

Finland, for those who don't know, is a rather cold country, with long winters. It's located at the top of the globe, and it's capital is Helsinki. Many of the towns are small there, and bars/pubs are in quite an abundance.

Many of the names are native to Europe, so they aren't pronounced as they may look.

Jyrki is pronounced (Uer-Key)

Jussi - (You-See)

Ville - (Vill-a)

Linde - (Linda)

Mikko - (Mee-ko)

Luiesa - (Lou-e-sa)

Luie - (Louie)

Junessa - (You-ness-ah)

It helps if you have the native tongue, but this is the easiest way to spell how they're pronounced.

There will be mild to moderate cursing in the story, so if certain words offend you, you would probably be better off not reading.

Certain emotional topics may be covered, so again, please feel forewarned.

The characters will also talk in the tongue that is prominent to that country. Not Finnish, but the slang that is used. It is not a reflection of me not knowing proper grammar and language mechanics usages; it's just to bring even more human qualities to them.

* * *

Prologue: 

This story will be written in the firstperson.

It revolves around a girl, Luiesa, so it's from her point of view.

Her older brother is singer/songwriter, Ville Valo.

Their parents were born and raised in Helsinki Finland, as were their children. They, however, decided to move to France for a change of scenery in their retired lives.

Luie and Ville are a very close pair.

Ville has a girlfriend, Jonna, who he's been seeing for quite some time. At first, her and Luie didn't get along, but now they're rather close.

Luie's friend, Kay, loves to go out drinking. She often drags Luie along, much to Ville's distaste. Kay is also wrapped up in quite the wrong crowd, whom Luie can't stand. She is just much too polite to say anything to Kay.

Ville's band is about to go on a local tour with two other local bands, both of which Luie has never met.

She has met all five members of HIM, though, and is rather close with all of them. She has, after all, grown up with them in her house.

As for a physical description, this is up to the reader. I will provide none, though small hints about it will be given out during the story. Excuse these if they interfere with your personal envision of my character.


	2. 1 In A Dark Alley

"Luie," Ville called from the front room. I ignored him as I continued getting ready. He was always doing this; interrupting me while I was trying to get ready to go. "Luie!" He was now getting mad, it was apparent. "Kay's here," he called, knowing that I could hear him.  
"Coming," I called to the both of them, being ten times sweeter to him than I would be if she wasn't here.  
I made my way out of my bedroom and down the hall towards the front room. For a rock star, Ville sure had a small place. Nonetheless, I didn't care. I didn't have to pay rent, so I was pretty happy.  
We greeted each other quickly and left, but not before Ville called out that I had to be home at midnight and to have my cell phone on. Wasn't that my parent's job to do? I thought so, but I could be wrong. When dealing with Ville, I was always wrong.

After a few hours of drinking, Kay was pretty well wasted.  
That was when he noticed me. I wouldn't know it today, or tomorrow, it would take me quite a while, actually. But it was right before I suggested we go that Jyrki looked my way for the first time.  
There was an instant attraction. So much so, that his drink caught in his throat.  
"Jussi," he said, tapping on his companion's shoulder. "Look at her"  
Jussi looked in my direction too.  
"She's cute," he said, judging me physically.  
"No, no," Jyrki corrected him. "She's perfect"  
"Let's get going," I urged Kay, not really being in the mood to drag her back home once she passed out.  
She mumbled something, but stood up.  
On our way out the door, a few people started calling her name. She turned around to find herself bombarded by a group of her friends.  
Key words being her friends. I couldn't stand these people. They were the scummy, sleazy ones that hung out in bars and on street corners because their parents kicked them out and they were way too broke to afford their own places.  
"We're all going to head back to my place," she announced. "Are you going to come"  
"Nah," I shook my head, "I think I'm going to get home... Ville hasn't eaten all day, so I should cook him something." This was the excuse that I always used when I wanted to get out of virtually anything. Truth was, Ville was a pretty good cook, he was just rather lazy.  
"We'll walk you home then," she offered.  
Slight groans arose from the crowd, but it wasn't like they were in any rush to get home.  
Jyrki and Jussi were just getting up to leave at this time too.  
Since they'd both downed a few more drinks from the time they spent looking at me, they'd forgotten all about me for a little bit.  
"Let's go down this alley to get her home," one of Kay's stupid friends suggested.  
When asked why, she explained, "because I've always wanted to say that I walked down a dark alley at night"  
I could have killed her for being so stupid, but I calmly led the drunken group. Why I was leading the ones that were supposed to be walking me home, I'll never know.  
At that moment, a man jumped out from behind a trashcan. He looked at me for just a second, his whole figure covered by the shadows of the neighboring building. He then pushed me towards the back of the alley quickly.  
"Run, and don't look back," he told me.  
I wasn't about to argue with that, and did exactly as I was told.  
Within seconds, I heard the screams of the group.  
I wanted to go back and help them, I really did, but something about the man that pushed me away captivated me. I just had to listen to him. But I just had to wonder, why did he save me?  
I quit thinking about this as I ran towards home. I rushed into the door and shut it behind me. I was just setting the dead bolt when Ville came in.  
"You didn't have to run, you know I don't enforce your curfew," he said, noticing the state I was in.  
"Man, alley, screams, run," you panted.  
Ville nodded, seeming to understand everything.  
He scooted me off to bed, constantly telling me that everything will be all right and such.  
The next morning we had nothing to do, but the day after that we were to be at a venue all day preparing for a small show. That was the day I was to meet the opening band that we would be touring with for the next few weeks. 


End file.
